callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M93 Raffica
The Beretta M93 Raffica is a burst-fire machine pistol featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty Online. It was cut from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign In the campaign, the M93 Raffica is found in "The Gulag", in the armory before proceeding with the search through the cells for Prisoner 627; the weapon is a little hard to spot, being on the lowest shelf on the right below the AA-12. It is also found in "Loose Ends" in the armory in the basement. It is also found in "Museum". When being held, one of the few noticeable differences between it and the M9 is that the player holds the grip on the front part of the Raffica with both hands. Multiplayer In multiplayer the M93 Raffica is the penultimate machine pistol, being unlocked at level 38. In game, the damage of the M93 Raffica is unmatched amongst Machine Pistols. It is capable of a one burst kill up close, and is actually capable of dealing a one burst headshot at the longest ranges. With Stopping Power, this becomes a two shot kill up close, and a one burst kill at any distance. This abnormally high damage makes the Raffica very rewarding for any player with good accuracy, almost always guaranteeing one-burst kills. This unique advantage makes Stopping Power by far the most popular Red Perk for many players using the weapon. The Raffica's Rate of Fire is amongst the lower end in its category. It shoots a fearsome 937 RPM per burst, but the mandatory burst delay makes overall Rate of Fire a maximum of 459 RPM, severely underwhelming for less accurate players. Handling traits of the Raffica are somewhat bizarre. All sights on the Raffica are misaligned, as their true point of impact is slightly to the right of the indicator. It has the handling characteristics of other Machine Pistols, and has a very fast reload time at 1.76 seconds. One of the Raffica's weaknesses is that it has a small magazine capacity, at just 20 rounds. As well, since 20 is not divisible by three, the last two bullets will be used for a two round burst that can only kill in close range, or against weakened enemies. The Raffica can be used in Last Stand, a benefit that no other Machine Pistol has. This can make the Raffica one of the deadliest last-ditch defenses in the Secondary category. The usual assortment of weapon attachments are available for the Raffica. As already mentioned, all of the sights are misaligned, making it futile to use them. Due to the low differential in damage with the Raffica, the Silencer makes the Raffica a powerful stealth weapon, well suited for accurate players looking to flank the enemy. Be advised though that reliability at medium range does become an issue if the player's accuracy is thrown off, as one of the 3/4 bullets needed to hit can miss the target. If the player simply needs extra firepower up close, the Akimbo variant of the M93 is available, bolstering close range lethality to a level beyond that of even the akimbo Desert Eagles. However, the Raffica's unique long range abilities are cast aside. FMJ serves its usual niche purpose. Due to secondaries having rather bad penetration abilities, it is not advised to blindly shoot through cover, even if FMJ is being used. Finally, Extended Magazines are available for use, bolstering capacity to 30 rounds. This size is largely unnecessary unless one needed to eliminate the two round burst at the end of this weapon's magazine. In conclusion, the M93 Raffica is a machine pistol that is not only deadly, but can serve to be very flexible in many situations. Its raw power and flexible use of attachments can create the Raffica as strong as the player's primary weapon, and will tend to be a very valuable addition to many loadouts. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *FMJ *Akimbo *Holographic Sight *Extended Magazines Gallery M93 Raffica MW2.png|The M93 Raffica in first person. M93 Raffica Iron Sights MW2.png|Aiming down the sights. M93 Raffica Reloading MW2.png|Reloading the M93 Raffica. M93 Raffica 3rd person MW2.PNG|The M93 Raffica in third person, note the lack of stock. Call of Duty Online The M93 Raffica appears in Call of Duty Online as the Beretta M93R. Attachments *Akimbo *Red Dot Sight *Muzzle Brake *Silencer *ORS (PST) Red Dot Sight *Laser *Fast Mag *Tactical Knife *FMJ *Extended Mags Gallery Beretta M93R CoDO.png|The Beretta M93R in first person. Beretta M93R Iron Sights CoDO.png|Aiming down the sights. Beretta M93R Reloading CoDO.png|Reloading the Beretta M93R. Trivia *Raffica is Italian for "burst". *In the campaign, the M93 Raffica has a different pickup icon. Instead of the normal pickup icon from Multiplayer, it is the M9 pickup icon. *The campaign version of the M93 Raffica lacks the stock the weapon normally has. *When using Akimbo in third person, the stock of the weapon goes through the player's arms. *On the stock there is the word EOTech along with the EOTech logo. *The M93 Raffica's Create-A-Class image and pickup icon both feature an attachment rail. A rail only appears in game if there is an optic attachment on the gun. *All of the sights that can be used with the M93 Raffica, even the regular iron sights, are misaligned. *The M93 Raffica emblem shows only the word Raffica. *The Akimbo M9s and the M93 Raffica share the same ammunition. ru:M93 Raffica Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Machine Pistols Category:Call of Duty Online Machine Pistols